


A pagan comes to play

by Silvaxus



Series: A sacrifice to a pagan [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam is pissed off and blooy - of cause the damn trickster has to make an appearence now, damn it.





	A pagan comes to play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again guys, 
> 
> i got some requests for another part of our favorit archangel together with one of our beloved hunters. Well, here we go. I hope you like it. If you have something in mind what you would like to read leave me a note and i will take a look would i can do with your idea. 
> 
> since it's already past midnight i will follow now the pretty angels to the land of sleep. 
> 
> silva

Slamming the door shut with far to much force Sam stalked through is latest motelroom. He forced himself to stop or he would start to rampage through his room and he wouldn't stop until everything was in shreds and broken. Everything was a mess. Dean told him to get lost, again. 

Sam couldn't care less right know. His last hunt was a disaster. It sounded simple at first. Some kind of shifter was hunting people in a rural area. So he got his stufff, took his "borrowed" car and started looking. Something felt off since the beginning, everything seemed to perfect, too many clues leading him to the same place. It made him very suspicious and Sam was right to be. 

The shifter hunt was nothing but a trap. Set up by a group of hunters who wanted to get back at him because of his responsibility for starting the end of the world and what else they thought he was responsible for. But that was nothing new to him. Everyone these days thought he was responsible for the evil in this world. Fuck them, every single one of them. 

Growling Sam started to strip himself off his shirts and his boots. He had fought the other hunters and won, obviously. After he incapacitated two of them with nothing but a right hook the others came at him with their weapons. He took a knife to his left shoulder during the fight but that was nothing compared to the injuries the other gained. A few idiots less parading around showing off their weapons. The last time something like today happened the outcome was far different. 

He died. Simple as that. Sam ended up dead because some idiots thought it would be easy to stop the apocalypse by kill off the vessel of one of the main players. Too bad that Lucifer brought him back only moments later. Too bad for those assholes. Sam killed them. All of them and he didn't feel sorry. He wasn't even sure if that made him the bad guy. He defended himself, nothing more and nothing less. He left them in the forest to rot, just like they wanted to do it with him. 

His bloody shirts left behind on the floor he stalked in the bathroom to take a look at the wound in the mirror. He was not in eminent danger, but the gash on his shoulder would need some stitches and some parts of his arms and rips would be really colorful tomorrow. Sam washed the blood of his body. Normally Dean would be there to help him with the stitches...but Dean wasn't here and so he had to do it himself. Declaring himself clean Sam walked back into the other room. He needed a beer, painkillers, stitches, food, sleep. In that order. He grabbed the painkillers from his bag and snatched a beer from the fridge next to his beer. 

Swallowing some of the painkillers with his beer Sam took a deep breath to calm down again. He wanted to wait with the stitches until the painkillers kicked in, so Sam focused on only two things. The taste of the cheap beer and his deep breathing. He felt himself calm down, the urge to throw a push at the wall was fading away and the pain of his injuries became more prominent. About to take another gulp of his beer Sam felt something in his room. He was standing with his back to the room and there had been no noise or movement to announce someone else in the room but Sam knew he was not alone anymore. Taking a swing of his beer a searched for his weapons. Demonblade on his bed, gun in front of him – good. 

Sam was about to go for his gun when he felt it. Still no noise or movement but he knew who was in his room. Sam turned slowly to face his “guest”. Sitting in one of the two uncomfortable chairs sat a short man, greenish jeans jacket, blue button down shirt with the first two buttons opened, dark jeans and boots. Nice to look at but those where not the one thing that caught Sams attention. It were those eyes, again. A color between gold and amber, old and playful at once but unable to hide the power behind them. Eyes of a dark golden glow highlighted with flashes of silver white that would never fit in a human face. They where too old, too powerful, too...other to belong in a human face. Sam looked into those eyes and tried to see who was looking at him from those eyes. The archangel Gabriel or the pagan Loki. If someone asked him how to separate those two he wouldn't be able to answer. Something in him knew if he was talking to the pagan or the archangel. Right now he was facing the archangel. “Gabriel,” Sam growled. He wasn't in the mood for any tricks or snarks. He wanted to be down stitching himself up, eat something and go to bed, still in that order. 

“Sam.” A polite nod and a neutral answer. “Had a rough day? You look like it at least.” Still neutral, no emotion in his voice that could be hard and unyielding like a blade or raspy and smooth like honey. Sam made a sound that could be snort or a laugh while taking another swing from his beer. “Yeah, you could say that.” Sam considered calling Bobby to tell him to spread a warning. Everyone who thinks he could play with Sam Fucking Winchester would meet a very nasty end. He was so done right now with mankind. The next time, and he was sure there will be a next time, he wouldn't hesitate like today. Yeah, he should call Bobby. Gabriel flinched while following Sams thoughts. “A few assholes don't make mankind a bad thing Sam.” “Two angels who are not trying to have me killed make the whole host a good thing Gabriel.” Gabriel sighed and dragged his hand through his hair. “No, I guess not, but do you really want to kill off every asshole that comes to get you?” A curious question asked with a slight tilt of his head. “Everyone? No. But it's either defending myself and take down some of those assholes to leave a message or be resurrected by your older brother every time I die.”

Gabriel lost every mask on his face and stared at Sam with shocked eyes. “You died and Lucifer brought you back?” Nodding Sam grabbed his first aid kit and looked at Gabriel. “He told me he will bring me back every time I die. I didn't believe him at first but here I am after taking a bullet to the head with the special greetings of yet another fellow hunter.” This time it was Gabriel who started to growl. He got up from his chair and prowled to Sam, raising his hand to heal the hunter but Gabriel was stopped midway by Sams grip of iron around his wrist. “Why are you here Gabriel?” A quiet question, nothing was left of the rage that was only moments ago radiating from the hunter. “At first I wanted to ask if you're up for another round of dirty dancing but I doubt you're in the mood for that. May I?” Head cocked to the left a give his own wrist a tug. He was release instantly and Sam nodded, giving is consent. Gabriel touched him on his right temple and a moment later a warm and prickling feeling flowed through him. Checking himself Sam noticed the gash on is shoulder was gone, the scratches all over is upper body as well. The archangel in front of him dragged his hand slowly from Sams temple, his cheek and throat down to his shoulder and stopped. Sam knew where Gabriel had stopped. “I didn't realize that a marked you the last time.” There, under Gabriels' fingers was the mark visible he had left while taking Sam. Small scares where his teeth broke the skin. A dark part in Gabriel reared it's head at the memory. Remembering the dark taste of the hunters' blood. Dark and earthy but fresh and clear the taste of the blood brought memories from his home in Scandinavia back, when the it's people where as wild as the land itself. “I can erase it if you wish.” He caught Sams' gaze who was wearing an unreadable mask. He would have to take a dive into the hunters thoughts to know what was going on. Within Gabriel the dark part of himself raised its head and growled at the offer to erase the mark. The mark had to stay, showing everyone that this mortal belonged to him. Gabriel shoved the urge back in his head. Dangerous territory, but if Sam wanted it gone so it be. 

“No, Loki.” An absolute answer without any doubt. “I like it. It can stay.” Sam knew again that he was not talking to Gabriel alone anymore. When the offer was made to erase the mark something in those inhuman eyes changed, flecks of green became visible. Smiling Gabriel pulled his hand back, the green vanished out of his eyes, the pagan at ease again that his mark stayed visible. Sam dropped the first aid kit on the shelf next to him and walked to the two chairs and table. Still with his back to Gabriel Sam managed to surprise the archangel yet again. “Feed me first and then we can talk about your original reason to be here.” Dropping in one of the too small chairs Sam stretched is long legs and Sam became aware that he was only wearing his jeans, his shirts discarded earlier, barefoot and shirtless he smirked as he saw Gabriels gaze follow is stretched out body. The archangels stare stopped at the first button of his jeans and Sam was glad that he had chosen his low riding jeans this morning. Gabriel traced ridge of Sams abs. The small trail of hair that started at his bellybutton and vanished under the jeans. Leaning back he put himself even more on display for Gabriel and didn't try to hide is arousal that became more prominent with every passing second. 

Lifting his hand in preparation for a snap Gabriel smiled full of mischievousness and pulled one eyebrow up. “What does your Majesty wish for dinner today, sir?” Sam knew it was all an act, but something in him twitched at the way the now pagan god in front of him addressed him. The dark chuckle showed him that Loki had seen his reaction. Sam didn't care about it. “Steak, medium rare with sweet potato fries and a salad, water for a drink and help yourself to something as well.” Everything was given as an order. A snap was heard an everything Sam had ordered appeared on the table. Sam took a deep breath. The smell alone was divine. He helped himself with the silverware and waited for Gabriel to take his seat. Taking a bite from the meat Sam groaned. He couldn't remember the last time he could eat something this good. Loki smiled and watched the hunter enjoy his food. Loki himself could enjoy a good meal as well and everything with sugar in it was not safe from him. Right now it was far more satisfying to watch the hunter ravage his meal with great pleasure. “Thank you, Loki. The food is wonderful.” Spoken between two bites and a mouthful water. “How do you always know to address me?” Loki was really curious. The hunter had always been right in calling him Gabriel or Loki. But how could a human be able to separate the two beings ? He really wanted to know that. 

Licking some meat juice from is lip Sam held his gaze yet again, he shouldn't be able to do this so easily. “Your eyes,” was the rumbled answer. “Your eyes are giving you away. That's how I know if I'm talking to Gabriel or Loki.” “My eyes?” “Yes, the color of your eyes changes when you're more Loki than Gabriel. More green and less civilized and wilder, a glow of silver. The moment you become Gabriel the green vanishes, the silver becomes gold. That's the best I can describe it.” A shrug with these brought shoulders had Gabriel, yet again, following the fluent movement with his eyes. “Interesting. Nobody ever noticed that.” Finishing his meal Sam chuckled. “Never noticed or are you probably sticking to one of the two while you're with others?” Gabriel came back and laughed. A clear and open sound that made him look boyish in a way that a such an old being should be. 

With the snap the empty dishes vanished. “I'm not done yet.” A growl came deep from that brought chest. “Is that so,” drawled Gabriel. “What else does your Majesty wish for?” Something in these hazel eyes shifted, time to play. “Dessert.” Easy, desserts were one of Gabriels best tricks after all. “What kind of dessert do you wish for?” Leaning back in his chair Sam looked like a well fed cat. Relaxed and confident he smiled, showing his teeth. “You, I want you for dessert.” Gabriel stared at the hunter who was looking at him from his relaxed pose, smirking, eyes darkening. The archangel had seen lions who looked less dangerous then the hunter in front of him. “Did I manage to make the famous Silvertounge speechless?” A cookie question, the boy had guts but that was the reason Gabriel was drawn to Sam Fucking Winchester. Gabriel smiled back and got up. “Don't flatter yourself kiddo. You want me as your dessert? That can be arranged. How do you want me your Majesty?” The change Gabriel had seen in the hunters' eyes happened again, but this time to his whole face. The mask of civilization fell apart and offered a view of something older, instincts most human had lost in their time of evolution. Lips pulled back to show his canines Sam looked like the bloodied hunter he was. This predator had a goal in mind and he wouldn't let his target slip away. Gabriel wondered if someone had ever seen this side of the younger Winchester and survived it. Focused on his target, muscles flexing in preparation of a fight, to pounce and Gabriel was his currant target. The archangel bathed in the wild emotion radiating from the hunter. 

“Strip.” A command to be obeyed. Gabriel moved to stand in front of the bed, facing the hunter as a dropped is jacket to the floor. Slowly he opened button after button before his shirt joined the jacket. Now he was as shirtless as Sam who looked at the archangel without blinking. Lingering in the far to small chair for his big frame. There was no snap this time as the small chair changed to some more fitting for the big hunter. To his credit, Sam didn't even flinch because of the light flash around of him. He looked over the new chair. Dark leather, high back rest and big enough for him. Sam adjusted himself. One leg thrown over the arm rest, the other still stretched out, his head resting on his right hand which he had perched up on the other arm rest. His left hand was palming his growing erection. Gabriel watched Sam the whole time getting comfortable. In this relaxed and observing pose, wearing nothing but jeans, the hunter looked even more plunged out of the old tales. Sam made one of those 'go one' motions with his left hand. 

Gabriel knelt down to open his boots. A growl vibrated through the air. More felt than heard. It made Gabriel look up. Sam was hunched forward, eyes fixed on Gabriel, breathing speeding up. “Like me on my knees Sam?” Gabriel asked playful while facing a wild predator. “Yes, you look really pleasant on your knees.” Hazel eyes burning into Gabriel who was finished unlacing his boots, kicking them off while getting up. Losing his socks in the same motion. Now equal in their state of undressing Gabriel opened the first button of his jeans and pulled the zipper slowly down. “Want me on my knees again Sam?” A husky question. The hunger he could feel coming from Sam was fueling his own arousal. “Oh yes, I want you on your knees again. Get ride of your last clothes and kneel on the bed, facing me.” That was not an expected order but Gabriel still went with it. Jeans and boxers joining his other clothes on the floor he knelt on the bed as he was told to do. Sam hadn't changed his position in the leather char. Unknown to him that this piece of furniture was Gabriels' favorite char for relaxing. Doubtful the chair would serve this purpose any longer after this night. 

Sam was staring at the naked archangel on his bed. The last time he wasn't able to really take a look. Golden hair touching his nap, a light scruff darkening his face with the burning eyes. This vessel wasn't as ripped as Sam was but it was visible that he was fit and not easily crossed. His erection was hard and leaking, pointing at Sam who really enjoyed the view. “Touch yourself for me. Whatever you like.” One eyebrow pulled up but not answering Gabriel closed his right hand around his own erection, left hand starting to play with his nipples. He set a slow pace. He doubted that Sam wanted him to come like that. Gabriel added pressure at the places he liked, closing his eyes and groaning low while he used is left hand now to play with his balls. Minutes passed and no sound came from Sam expect for is faster than normal breathing. He watched Gabriel pleasure himself because he told him so. “Gabriel, look at me.” His eyes snapped open, breathing hard and meeting the hunters dark gaze. “I want you to prepare yourself for me. Slowly, take your time, I still want to watch you.” Gabriel snapped up a bottle of lube, opened it and spread it out on his fingers. Holding Sams gaze, who had his hand on is groin, adding some pressure and friction, Gabriel insert one lubed up finger into himself. He couldn't remember the last time he did something like that. Opening up someone else, yeah sure, but himself in preparation for someone to take him? No, but he had known from the beginning of their little game that he would be at the receiving end this time and he fucking loved this wild side of the young hunter. 

Getting used to the single finger inside of him Gabriel became impatient and shoved three fingers at once into himself. Groaning loud he dropped forward and caught himself with his left hand, head bend and his clouding his vision. “Be careful Gabriel. I still want to fuck you tonight.” The growled warning made Gabriel look up. Breathing deep while working himself open. “Archangel here kiddo. You could rip off my clothes and fuck me against the wall without any prep and you couldn't hurt me. It's just a point of pleasure to do it.” Sam made a sound Gabriel couldn't identify. Something between a groan and a growl, a feral sound and far from human. “Don't tempt me Gabriel. Just don't.” Still watching Sam Gabriel saw the moment the hunter lost it. The shift in his face was subtle but eminent. The last shreds of his humanity were shoved down and the predator came out. Gabriel could be archangel and pagan, sometimes we was both of them and other times he was only one of them. His other half being dormant until he needed it. Something similar was happening with Sam. The caring part, the part that made him human had taken a step back and the part of Sam Gabriel was facing now was different. Inhuman, focused on his basic instincts. A feral beast, a predator, a hunter. Gabriel knew beings like that – they were perfect. They were rare these days, too primal in their instincts to exists among others, too dangerous. But Sam Winchester was a human being hunting things in dark, the human part helping to track and stalk his prey and the feral part of him fought the dark. Loki loved it, Gabriel loved it and the moment Sam got up and came for the archangel he knew he was going to enjoy it with everything he was. 

Sam buried his hands in Gabriels hair, pulling him back to his knees and then Sam kissed him. All teeth, demanding and brutal. Nipping at soft lips until the skin broke. Groaning Gabriel felt a wicked tongue lap at the blood on his lips. Suddenly he was forced back and eyes, nearly black and barely any hazel left, stared at him. Sam looked at his jeans and back at Gabriel – beyond words the archangel realized. Pulling his fingers out of himself he cleaned them without a snap and opened Sams jeans who made a hissing sound when the cool air hit his cock. The moment Gabriel freed Sam from the constriction of his jeans the hand in Gabriels hair vanished and reappeared at his throat. 

Gabriel was forced back single handed by his feral beast and his barley made contact with the crappy motel mattress his beast was above him. Snarling Sam, the beast was still Sam, stared down at him. Breathing hard lips pulled back over human teeth he lunged out, sinking his teeth into the soft throat of the pagan. Growl against muffled snarl, feral beast against pagan. Loki arched up, pressing himself against his beast, demanding more. The beast used his teeth to hold the pagan in place while shoving his jeans out of the way, gripping the pagan by is hips to lift him up. 

There was no finesse or precaution the moment Sam shoved himself into the tight channel of his pagan. Both entities howled at the sudden pleasure, the pain, the deep connection between them. The beast looked down with bloody lips and almost black eyes. Oh so slowly he pulled out of Gabriel to come back in a hard and merciless thrust. Should ever someone asked Loki of this night he would deny everything because a pagan would never submit to a mere mortal. The hard thrust of his feral beast forced him into the mattress, back bowed and head thrown back he offered the beast above his throat – to mark, to bite, Loki didn't care. 

He loved every hard thrust, the way he was pounded into the bed and every inhuman growl noise his beast made for him. When the hard thrusts started to loose their rhythm, became more erratic Loki knew his beast had reached his limit. After one last hard thrust his beast drown is howl in Lokis throat, his teeth finding his bit mark again and latched on it. The moment Sam drowned in his orgasm he pulled Loki with him. His release coating both of them Gabriel closed his eyes as the power of his release rattled on his control over his grace, but he was able to keep it in check. 

The heavy form of his beast, his hunter, collapsed on top of him, but Gabriel didn't care. The weight was nothing for him. He could feel the rapid beating of Sams heart against his chest. The hunter was boneless, breath labored. Gabriel knew the exact moment the feral beast retreated and Sam was back again. The muscled body on top of him tensed and he stopped breathing, waiting for the divine wrath of an archangel for what he had done. 

“Gabriel...” voice hoarse and broken Sam started to pull back only to be hold back by Gabriel. “It's okay kiddo, it's okay. Yeah, you lost it completely and it was hot as fuck. A big guy like you can't let go every often and I loved every second of it. Don't you think I would have dumped your sorry ass somewhere nasty if you had done anything I wouldn't like?” Gabriel dragged his hands in slow and soothing motions through Sams hair and over is back. “Did I hurt you?” A quiet and solemn question while hiding his face in the throat he had ravaged only moments ago. “Not in a way I mind and I can feel how tense you are again the direct answer to your question is no. You didn't hurt me. Remember Sam, archangel and pagan. There are not so many things in dads realm that can truly hurt me.” He felt Sam nod against his throat, smiled and was still petting his feral hunter, 

With a snap the mess between them was cleaned up, Sam lost his jeans and a blanket was draped over them. “Sleep Sam. Everything is good and I'm not leaving you tonight.” Sam was silent for minutes, the only sound coming from him were his still shaky breathing. “Thank you,” voice muffled and still hoarse. “And sorry I ruined the plan you probably had in mind for me.” 

Both pagan and archangel were amused and laughed silently. “No need to apologize Sam. I came along to play and that's what we did and I still love every moment of it.” Chuckling Sam was resting on top of Gabriel and that's where he fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
